A Minor Problem
by Toasted Crumpet
Summary: Slash AU! After getting drunk one night, Merlin wakes up to find himself in an attractive stranger's bed. Making a hasty exit before he woke up, Merlin grabbed the wrong pair of trousers and now the stranger is determined to get them back.
1. Chapter 1

**A minor problem**

**pairings:** Merlin/Arthur

**Rating**: R

**Spoilers:** No spoilers

S**ummary: **Contemporary Au! After getting considerably drunk one night, Merlin wakes up to find himself in a rather attractive stranger's bed. Makig a very hasty exit before he woke up, Merlin grabbed the wrong pair of trousers and now the stranger is determined to get them back.

**A/N: **This will be in two parts, so expect to look for the last part sometime in the week. I blame this plot bunny on **xloving_memoryx** (at Live journal) because she was down right pushy about a one-night stand between Merlin/Arthur that turns into something more.

* * *

Merlin woke slowly, struggling up through an alcohol-induced coma as he fought to crack his eyes open. At that moment his senses kicked in and they were screaming at him like a bunch of over excited banshees. His head was hurting like a pack of workmen had moved in and were excavating in his skull with pick axes and drills.

Oh God.

His mouth tasted like something decidedly nasty had crawled in there and died. His stomach churned like a washing machine on spin cycle and he held back a suffering groan that was forcing its way out by biting on his lip. Wincing at the pale light filtering through the blinds, he buried his face in the pillow, trying to remember what the hell had happened.

Merlin remembered that the friends he shared a student flat with decided to go out and get totally plastered, something that Will had insisted was apart of a student's prerogative.

So they all went out. Merlin, Will, Lancelot and his best friend Gwen. Not having much money from their student budget, they headed to the Student Union that was serving cocktails that were cheap and mixed strong spirits that got you pleasantly trashed on the fumes alone. He distinctly remembered a drinking competition that landed him as the winner.

Which pretty much explained why he couldn't remember anything at all after that, certainly not how he ended up in someone elses's bed.

But he could fill in the blanks when his gaze fell on a head of mussed up blonde bangs spread out on the pillow beside him. He didn't quite know what he should be thinking in a crisis such as this, but he was pretty sure that _...didn't know blondes were my type _wasn't something he should be thinking about.

Escape was probably the best course of action. Right.

Careful not to wake his one-night stand up (Now _that _thought was weird), he slipped from the sheets and stood, albeit unsteadily. The movement brought the ache in his ass to his reluctant attention and he bit back a groan. This whole mess was becoming increasingly embarrassing.

Hauling ass was definitely on the top of his agenda. The guy was obviously still asleep so now was the best time to yank on his clothes and stealthily sneak out without detection.

Clutching his head, he waited until the pounding that was caused by any movement dull to a dull throb. His heart was racing a mile a minute in his chest, the thought of getting caught any moment making his blood flow faster in his veins. Merlin stumbled to the end of the bed, scanning the floor for his clothes. He spared a covert glance at the sleeping form on the bed and hesitated. Now that he was more awake, he took in the lithe graceful body and wide shoulders. The sheets just covered the guy's modesty and Merlin's eyes honed in on the muscles of his chest and the nifty little triangle that curved in to meet between his legs.

Well.

He may have been completely smashed off his face last night, but he obviously had pulling talent to bag someone looking like _that. _

Blinking a couple of times, Merlin shook himself. Now was not the time to be oogling. Now was the time to be fleeing.

He hurriedly grabbed his hoodie and shimmied into his jeans with a small measure of difficulty that the truly hung-over can only have.

Finding his shoes clumsily discarded by the door, he picked them up and held onto them. Merlin thought it would be best to put them on when he was safely out of the house. Fumbling with the doorknob, Merlin managed to get it to open on the third attempt and he eased the door shut behind him before scrambling for the front door.

Fucking finally!

* * *

After getting out of the house and wandering around a very strange neighbourhood, Merlin then had a very embarrassing phone call to Morgana (as she was the only one with a car) and he had no idea where the hell he was.

After finding a local store, he described his locations and Morgana snorted with mirth. "How did you manage to get all the way out there? That must have been at least half an hour walk from the club."

Merlin gritted his teeth and growled petulantly. Gwen had obviously relayed the amusing night to her best friend. "I don't know," he said tersely.

Morgana just hmmed in that rather annoying way that made it all too clear that she didn't believe him.

Before he could launch into a petulant tantrum, she sighed. "Listen, just give me twenty minutes and I will be there. Stay put or I won't be able to find you."

Merlin refrained from shooting a sarcastic comment like _where the hell would I go? _Since Morgana was actually helping him out of this sticky situation. "Thanks."

"Your welcome, hun." And she was gone.

Merlin slipped his phone back into his jean pocket and sat down on the curb outsied of the store. He didn't want to look too shifty if he spent the whole of the time waiting for Morgana by staring at a bunch of vedgtables. He drew his hand up inside his hoodie to keep the nipping wind from numbing his fingers.

Morgana showed up half an hour later, the window rolled down so she could grin devilishly at him. "Need a ride?" She asked innocently.

Merlin just rolled his eyes and fell into the passenger seat. She pulled away from the curb as he slipped his seat belt on and he sighed in relief.

Morgana looked at him briefly, before returning her attention to the road. "You didn't end up in a ditch or something to sleep off the alcohol, did you?"

"Or something." Merlin mumbled and studiously watched the scenery flash by from his window.

Morgana smirked. "So you didn't end up going home with that attractive male specimen Gwen was raving about."

Merlin chocked on his tongue. "You what?"

"You, know! The blonde guy that you were practically wrapped around."

"That-I-um." Shit.

Morgana's smirk grew. "I'm surprised he would let you off easily. Gwen said he couldn't keep his hand off of you, especially you're a-"

"Alright!" Merlin practically yelled in order for her to shut up. "You win!"

Silence reigned in the car as Merlin battled memories from slipping towards the surface from his subconscious and Morgana stewed in her triumph.

"I didn't know you were the type to take little trinkets home with you from your sexual trysts, Merlin."

Merlin looked at her tiredly. "What is that supposed to mean?"

She gave a pointed look to his...lap?.

Confused, Merlin looked down at his lap or more specifically at his trousers. He groaned in horror. Instead of wearing his usual torn denim jeans, he was now sporting a too-big _very expensive _pair of trousers

He did wonder why he kept haveing to hitch his trousers up and trip a little too often over his shoes.

_Oh Dear. _

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

_Review my pretties!_

I'm over on livejournal, check it out! **www. livejournal. com/ users/ toasted crumpet**

(without the spaces)


	2. Chapter 2

**A minor problem**

**pairings:** Merlin/Arthur

**Rating**: R

**Spoilers:** No spoilers

S**ummary: **Contemporary Au! After getting considerably drunk one night, Merlin wakes up to find himself in a rather attractive stranger's bed. Makig a very hasty exit before he woke up, Merlin grabbed the wrong pair of trousers and now the stranger is determined to get them back.

**A/N: Originally, i had said that this would be in two parts. But because i got such a good response for this on livejournal and on . I may extend it to be three parts. It's up to you guys!**

* * *

After Morgana had dropped him off at his apartment with a sordid wink and a little wave, Merlin attempted to drown himself in the shower. His flatmates were still sleeping off the effects of the alcohol (Will was crashed out face-first in a trash can and Lancelot and Gwen were entwined on the couch, her face planted in his arm pit).

He was immensely grateful that they weren't awake to barrage him with question after question of where he had scampered off too. If Gwen had told Morgana, then it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that the rest of them knew about his sordid one-night stand with Mr. Tall-blonde-and-very-handsome.

He scrubbed his skin to a rosy pink, trying to not scream like a wussy girl when he caught sight of bruises that looked suspiciously like finger prints on his hips and teeth marks on the side of his neck and collarbone. If he didn't think too much about it, then perhaps it would all go away…

Right, and now Merlin was an Ostrich trying to bury its head in the sand.

Stepping out of the shower, Merlin proceeded to quickly towel himself off, climb into a clean pair of pyjamas and try to sleep the day away. Good plan.

It was barely a half an hour after Merlin had drifted off to sleep that his mobile phone went off. Stirring, he rolled over with a groan and attempted to find his phone without having to open his eyes. Until he realized that he left it in the pocket of Mr. Tall-Blonde-and-very-handsome's trousers and couldn't be bothered to get up. The chirping of his phone cut off and silence reigned supreme before it began to ring again.

Growling, Merlin got up and grabbed his phone before falling back on the bed. The caller id came up with a phone number he didn't recognise. Frowning, he flipped his phone open and raised it to his ear. "Hello?"

_"It's not nice to steal people's things." _The deep voice on the other end of line said.

Merlin blinked up at the ceiling, trying to figure out who was on the other end of the line. "What?" he asked.

_"I said it's not nice to steal other people's things." _The voice had a hint of teasing to it. _"Especially when you steal someone's trousers."_

Merlin felt his heart plummet into the bottom of his stomach and his breath came out in a strangled gasp. "I—How did you get this number?"

The phone crackled and Merlin guessed that the guy was talking to him on the phone outside. He could hear cars rushing past on the road. _"You gave me your number last night."_

Merlin frowned. "You mean I was able to tell you a eleven digit number in my inebriated state?" He could barely remember his number when he was sober!

_"Mmmm," _The amusement was almost tangible across the line. _"Actually you wrote it on my hip. With the pen between your teeth."_

" I did no such thing!" He yelped.

_"Oh yes you did. Right before you gave me the best blow-job i have ever had."_

_"Oh my god,"_ Merlin groaned in burning shame._ "Do not tell me i acutally did that."_

There was an uncomfortable silence on the other end. _"Are you telling me you don't remember it?"_

Merlin swallowed around the lump in his throat._ "I was wasted."_

_"I did notice, thank you. I was too."_ The teasing in his voice had disappeared and replaced with a slight edge to it. _"So, can I get my trousers back now?"_

Merlin wasn't really sure what had just happened, but it made him squirm uncomfortably._ "I, um. Yes. Yes, of course you can. Listen, I didn't steal them on purpose or anything-"_

_"You were in that much of a hurry to get out."_ The other grumbled and Merlin had the distinct image of the guy pouting indignantly._ "I get it."_

_"No, it wasn't like that. Exactly. It's-"_

_"Well, I have to admit I haven't ever been the one left looking like a complete idiot. It kinda sucks, actually."_

Merlin was beginning to feel awful. Well, awful in the sense that it has nothing to do with alcohol.

_The guy sighed on the other end of the line. "Can you at least remember where I live?"_

Merlin felt panic rise up. _"What? Why?"_

_"To give me my trousers back, you prat."_

_"Oh. Right. Of course."_ He felt like a grade one asshole._ "Yeah, I remember it. I'll be over later today."_

_"I have lectures until five today so come round after five thirty."_

Merlin frowned._ "I can't just… you know, drop them off now?"_

_"Not unless you want to be harassed by my flatmates."_

Oh. _"Oh. Okay."_

Another uncomfortable silence._ "See you around, then."_

_"Yeah. See you around."_

After all that, Merlin realised he didn't know the other guy's name.

_

* * *

_

Merlin ran a hand through his hair as he stared at the apartment building. His other hand clenched around his bag that had the trousers in. Maybe he could quickly ring the doorbell, place the trousers outside and leg it.

He sighed dejectedly. Come on, Merlin. Don't be a bloody coward. With a little shake, he headed through the doors and up the stairwell.

Knocking on the door, Merlin shifted from foot to foot as he waited. The door opened after what had felt like forever and there stood the blonde guy.

Merlin blinked. His little speech had flow out of the proverbial window as soon as his eyes landed on the guy's face. Merlin knew he was handsome, but he hadn't expected him to be drop dead gorgeous. "Hello." Merlin gave a little jaunty wave.

"Hi." He said with a formal nod.

"I brought your trousers back." Merlin said unnecessarily as he pulled them out of his bag and held them up. "I even washed them for you."

The blonde raised an eyebrow and took them from him. "Thanks." They stood at the threshold of the apartment in another awkward silence. They seemed to be happening a lot lately.

Merlin felt like he couldn't take it anymore.

"Look, I'm sorry about this morning on the phone. Whatever I said to piss you off…I'm sorry. But I'm not used to this. Any of it. I don't go out and get drunk and end up in some random guy's bed. That isn't me at all. By your comment earlier it sounds like you're sued to the one-night stand variety. Maybe its karma biting you in the ass for abandoning your affairs in the morning-"

The blonde scowled.

"-And that is so beside the point. What I'm trying to say is that….that I don't know what to do. I mean I don't even know your name but I have already slept with you. In other circumstances I would probably like to get to know you more instead of looking at you and feeling the strange urge to blush like a girl and run away. More than get to know you, actually." Merlin said rather uncomfortably.

The blonde just stared at him, eyes wide and too shocked to speak.

Merlin felt rather disappointed. "Right then. I best be off. To crawl in a hole somewhere and all that. Bye then."

Merlin would never admit that he legged it all the way back to campus.

* * *

A week later

Merlin was slumped on his bench outside the University's restaurant and nursing his chicken salad when the blonde dropped onto the bench next to him, expression wary. "I thought you were being a bastard." He stated plainly.

Merlin refrained from protesting. "Not intentionally."

The blonde made a face. "I didn't realise that you hadn't done it before. A one-night stand, I mean. I just thought…"

"That I did it a lot and left you when I got what I wanted." Merlin finished for him.

"Well, yes." He said uncomfortably.

Merlin shook his head. "I'm not that type of person. I have no idea what came over me to…" Merlin flapped his hand between them sheepishly. "You know."

A smirk graced the blonde's face. "It must be my magnetic sex appeal. Makes people do stupid things."

Merlin smiled and looked away. He could see that as being a plausible explanation, even if it was said as a joke.

The guy blew out a breath, but he sounded amused, not exasperated. He nudged Merlin with his elbow, and Merlin blinked and focused on the guy's outstretched hand. "Arthur."

Merlin took it and shook. "Merlin."

Arthur smiled for the first time and it nearly took his breath away. Arthur scratched the back of his neck in which Merlin was sure was a nervous gesture. "They have a movie night on at the Student Union. Something to do with the Knights of Camelot and all that. I thought that-uh- if you weren't doing anything, that you would like to go with me?"

Merlin's heart fluttered and he grinned. "I'd like that."

-The End?-

_

* * *

_

_Review my pretties!_

_I'm over on livejournal, check it out! **www. livejournal. com/ users/ toasted crumpet**_

_(without the spaces)_


End file.
